My Baby in a Trench Coat
by Zafona
Summary: Season 7: Dean walks into his motel room to find Castiel has come back to him, wearing nothing but the trench coat he's always worn and ready for something hot and heavy. Destiel - trench coat kink
1. Chapter 1

Had it already been weeks? Maybe it'd been months… Dean wasn't sure how much time had passed since he found the impossible but he still appreciated it, despite the obvious problems. This was a secret that Dean had been keeping from even Sam; he didn't need the annoying little-brother gaze on this one. Especially consider the state of mind his gift had come wrapped in.

_Months ago Dean was looking into a fairly mundane hunt, something trivial and pretty much small fry compared to everything else. He and Sam wanted a break from everything but considering monsters never stop, they figured hunting something small was as close as they could get. Of course, nothing's ever that easy, not for Winchesters, anyway. Something more pressing had come up and Sam, having won their game of rock, paper, scissors, took off to a town or two over. _

_Dean stayed behind to clean up the rest of their 'vacation'. The night he finished, he wandered back into the motel room, exhausted. He opened the door, tossed his things onto the floor and, as he headed for his bed, almost missed the individual standing in the center of the room. Dean's hunter reflexes had him on the floor, hand in his duffle, and whipping out a sawed-off in mere seconds. "Who are you!" He shouted, only now focusing on the figure._

_With a familiar step the individual inched closer, a long beige overcoat hanging from his slender shoulders. Dean recognized the coat instantly; it was the one he'd saved from a watery grave the last time he'd seen…_

"_Cas?" Dean hardly believed the name leaving his tongue, especially in the dimly lit room._

"_Don't shoot," that same gravel-laden voice shook as the figure's hands slowly lifted. He came close enough that Dean could make out the shimmering blue of those eyes, no more doubt lingered._

"_Cas!" Dean dropped the gun immediately and scrambled to stand, his legs carrying him far enough to wrap his arms around Castiel's shoulders. "Cas, I can't believe you're here."_

"_Dean…" The angel's tone was difficult to place; it sounded nostalgic which was good enough for Dean. "I've missed you." Cas whispered, as if he'd been the one to lose Dean._

"_I've missed you more, man." Dean smiled as he lifted his head again, ignoring the gentle stinging in his eyes. "How did you know I'd be here? When did you get-" Dean's questions were cut short when Castiel's lips mashed into his, muscles moving slowly and tongue grazing the entrance to Dean's mouth._

_Dean's eyes were wide when he pulled away, "Whoa! Cas, what're you doing?" He instinctively retaliated, pushing against Castiel's firm stance._

_Cas didn't acknowledge Dean's tone; he paid attention to the body language he'd been shown and proceeded accordingly. He pressed himself against the physically larger man and nuzzled his cheek against Dean's neck, letting the shivers run down his spine, taking pleasure in it. "I missed you," he whispered again, the rumble of his voice sent a shudder throughout Dean's body that he couldn't begin to explain. _

_Dean sighed softly against Castiel's touch and rested his head on his angel's, enjoying the exploring hands on his tired and sore muscles. He took note of Castiel now and realized that the trench coat was all Cas was wearing. Surprising himself, Dean moaned from the realization and pulled Castiel closer until the angel's legs were spread, one leg between Dean's and Dean's leg between his. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, despite the position he'd just pulled them into. _

"_Don't you know?" Cas looked up into his eyes, a brilliant blue practically glowing in the dark room. "I love you, Dean."_

_A pained beat in his chest almost knocked the wind out of him; Dean was speechless. He remembered sharing feelings of brotherhood with Cas but never did they say it like Castiel just had. The strength in his voice and behind his words was enough to bring tears to Dean's eyes. To Castiel it was obvious, like they'd written vows long ago and the fact that Dean was even a little bit surprised seemed to confused Castiel endlessly. _

"_I want you… I need you, Dean." Cas slowly moved against his human's leg and for the first time Dean felt the heavy weight of Castiel's cock pressing and sliding against him. Cas gasped lightly, a sound escaping him that Dean thought was too high to be in Castiel's range, considering his usually rough voice. But no, his angel squeaked and whimpered, the longer Dean left him unattended the more desperate the sounds and movements he made. "Dean, please…"_

_Dean pulled Cas toward the bed and laid him down on it, trench coat flaring open on both sides. Dean paused and looked down, taking in the sight of Castiel, angel of the lord, splayed out and vulnerable. Lips soft and parted, breathing heavy with his chest heaving with anticipation, legs spread elegantly and his dick erect and throbbing, thick and heavy with blood pumping through it. But those eyes… Dean couldn't get enough of staring into the lust filled, blue depths of Castiel's beautiful eyes. Pleading and so full of want, Castiel's eyes did all the begging for him without having to speak aloud. _

"_You really want this, don't you?" Dean asked quietly, looking Cas up and down. He didn't stop to think, didn't want to. He'd never done this with a guy and never wanted to, but Cas was somehow a different story. You never know what you have until it's gone; this was also true when it came to Castiel. Dean had no idea how he felt until after his hands had touched that waterlogged, discarded coat. _

"_I do," Cas whispered, as if there was nothing else he wanted in the world. As if nothing but Dean mattered._

_This wasn't something Dean was willing to pass up and he deftly removed his own clothing, finding himself hardening faster now than he had in almost a year. Dean knew what he wanted right now; he wanted to hear more whimpers from that beautiful, fuck-able mouth. He licked his fingers and pressed the tip of one against Castiel's entrance, tight but wanting. He circled it, adding more and more pressure until he slipped one digit in. The sharp breath Cas sucked in and light buck of Castiel's hips was enough incentive for Dean to wriggle inside further. He gently massaged Cas open enough for another finger, enjoying the sounds and sights of his angel, his own cock hardening until it was painful._

_Dean didn't bother with a third finger; he escaped to his bag for a moment, leaving Castiel thrusting upward on the bed, humping air. "Dean…" he whined, rolling his head to look. _

_Smiling, Dean returned with lube, smothering the chilled substance between his hands and coating his already dripping dick with it. He moaned from the cold touch, tempted to just rub one off and splatter Castiel's chest with it. '_That'd get the coat dirty though…_' He thought, bringing up another shiver. The idea of his angel pressed into the bed wearing only that coat, being fucked in the ass and coming all over himself was definitely an image Dean wanted to see come to life. _

_Cas hardly had a chance to ready himself before Dean finger-fucked him with a lubed hand, slow at first but quickly picking up the pace and ramming his fingers as deep as they would go. Castiel moaned and cried out for more in an almost incomprehensible mess of gasps and exclamations. Dean was already in love with teasing the poor angel, watching him struggle against the feeling, it was good but there wasn't enough of Dean's fingers to fill him up the way he wanted. Dean's playing around ended when Castiel's back arched and he screamed at him desperately, "Fuck me Dean! Please, oh god please!" he begged._

_Dean climbed over top of Castiel and slammed inside him, the first time they were together like this and the first time Dean clipped his prostate. Castiel cried in ecstasy with each thrust, letting Dean's cock fill and empty him over and over, demanding it be harder, faster, deeper. He was right on the edge but he held himself there, wanting to drag it out as long as he could. Despite himself, Castiel spilled his release, hot and sticky between their already sweaty chests. He panted heavily but this didn't stop Dean, the hunter continued to pound Castiel's prostate, over and over he slammed into it until he found his angel's dick erect again._

_By now the cum had leaked off Castiel's slick body and was quickly being soaked up by the only clothing either of them was wearing. He writhed against the familiar fabric of his coat, his hands gripping the sides of it, letting go and slowly reaching to hold onto Dean. One hand found the soft brush of the man's hair; the other gripped an old scar he'd left on Dean's shoulder, his handprint fitting perfectly. _

_Dean looked down at his angel, watching that powerful being squirm at his mercy was almost too much. Castiel's expressions were indescribable, the hot blush on his cheeks combined with his eyes scrunched shut from another oncoming orgasm was enough to knock Dean over the edge; but that's not what did it. Castiel's hand on his shoulder again, squeezing and clinging to him like that was all Cas knew, Dean let go and filled Castiel's ass to the brim. _

_Cas whined immediately, feeling Dean soften inside him right before a second orgasm hit, right before he could release again. Cas didn't deny Dean the pleasure, though. He clenched his ass muscles and massaged out the last of his partner's lust until Dean pulled out and lay down next to Castiel._

_The angel moaned another whimper and rolled over to hump Dean's leg again, his cock as hard as it was before and slowly dribbling out his pre-cum. "Dean," he pleaded, ignoring the mess leaking from his ass and down his thigh, "That's not fair…"_

_Dean smiled and pulled Castiel over him, "Turn around," he ordered. Cas cooperated, one of his legs forced over Dean to perch right above the man, his dick hovering over Dean's face. "Good, now spread your legs and lower yourself to me." _

_Again, Castiel listened. His legs slowly shifted apart, wondering how far was good enough when he suddenly felt the hot wet pressure of Dean's mouth on him. "Oh!" He gasped, legs trembling, "Dean" he kept himself from thrusting down to the best of his ability._

_Dean ran his tongue along the swollen shaft of Cas' cock, tasting the semen partially dried there and lazily lapping it up. He sucked casually, flicking his tongue over the tip and clearing up the continuous stream of pre-cum. Castiel's moans grew more frantic the longer Dean played with him, the follow few sucking motions Dean made with just the right amount of pressure was enough and Castiel shuddered into his second orgasm. Dean let him ride it out, his hand coming up and massaging the base, and his tongue coaxing the white liquid out until it filled his mouth._

_Cas collapsed forward, his trench coat having ridden up to his shoulder blades, exposing the rest of him. Dean admired the view, never having seen Castiel's ass before. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, a hand coming up and slapping the soft flesh of his angel's rear._

_Cas yipped from the sudden sensation but relaxed again immediately. "And you're much better at this." He groaned as he lifted himself up again, turning around to lie with Dean properly, snuggling into the man's arms._

_Dean sighed and nodded, resting his head on Castiel's tiredly. "Sam'll be pretty happy to see you." He muttered, his mind starting to drift off._

"_Mmm…" Cas' eyes were closed, his arms around Dean's torso comfortably, "Who's Sam?" He asked the question simply, as if he'd never heard the name before, as if it were a passing statement._

_Dean lifted his head suddenly, jostling Castiel a little, "What do you mean, 'who's Sam'?" He balked._

_Cas furrowed his brow at the sudden movement but attempted to get comfy again, "I mean exactly what I said," he muttered, "What's so hard to understand about that?"_

_Dean shook his head, "No, no, no. You can't just say 'who's Sam'." _

"_I just did. Dean what's wrong?" Cas propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Dean's disturbed expression. _

"_How did you get back? What happened before you got here?" Dean questioned, back in hunter mode and sitting upright._

"_Some individuals claiming to be my brothers," Cas slowly followed Dean into the sitting position, hand coming up and gripping the trench coat closed, "I woke up alone, cold, wet… naked. I didn't move for a long time and they came to me, saying 'Castiel we're so happy you're back! Why haven't you come home?' and things like that."_

"_And?" Dean pushed, watching the distant look in Castiel's eyes._

"_I hadn't known my name until that point, it was nice to finally learn it." Cas said quietly, mostly to himself._

_Dean looked utterly shocked, "Wait, what!" _

"_I can't remember anything," Cas explained sadly, "I only know you, or… I knew my feelings for you; I couldn't remember your name or anything else. I just knew I was in love with a man, a man with short brown hair, hazel eyes… A face exactly like yours and voice that could reach into my being like no other." Castiel brushed his hand against Dean's arm before resting it there; "I knew it was you as soon as you came in the door."_

"_How'd you know I was here?" Dean asked more softly now, though he was still confused. _

"_My 'brothers', they told me to wait here to see you." Cas smiled shyly, "And here you are. I knew we were lovers, they were convinced I was insane but there's no way a feeling like this could be wrong."_

_As Dean's face contorted further with confusion he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings and looked up, another familiar angel Dean hadn't really seen in a long time stood before him. Balthazar didn't bother with any explanations and cut straight to the chase, "Castiel's mind has been scrambled severely and will take time to heal, if it does at all. We need you to look after him until it's healed."_

"_Whoa! Hang on," Dean made sure he was covered by the blanket, "Where have you been? And what is he talking about? Why does he remember just me?"_

"_Apparently certain things in him were strong enough to stick through the storm his mental state has gone through. Before he was reduced o what you see now, Castiel must have had strong feelings for you before. They come out now unhindered and pure because he has nothing in his mentality to stop it." Balthazar explained in his usual quick way, "And I've been dead, thank you." He pointed at Cas, "By the hand of that useless feather-ball there, no less."_

_Dean looked back and forth between the angels, Castiel's eyes mostly lingering on him. "He killed you?" Dean looked back up at the apparent English-meat-suit-wearing angel. _

"_Yes," Balthazar replied curtly, "But considering all the side jumping I did, I'd have killed me too." He adjusted his shirt and shrugged, "Anyway angels are being resurrected left and right and I have to find another 'Team Free-Will' member before he jumps back into his personal protection agency again." With that Balthazar was gone._

_Dean blinked and looked down at Castiel who had nuzzled against him again, mostly oblivious to what this really meant. Dean wasn't oblivious, but he knew just as little. _

Months since then and Dean still hadn't told Sam. He'd kept Castiel hidden away in an abandoned home on the outskirts of a town. When he first did it he reasoned that he didn't want Sam knowing he was gay, he didn't want his brother to look at him like that because he knew exactly how he'd always acted and how they'd been raised.

But Dean was running out of reasons to keep driving through the same state, past the same town.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel lay sprawled on the same motel bed, clothing discarded except his coat which remained wide open to show off what he had to show. He slowly raised his knees and caressed the soft skin of his thighs; waiting for Dean to show up was starting to bother him severely. No, he didn't _need_ to eat or sleep but damn did it soothe boredom. He'd played with the idea of going out but Dean had insisted he remain indoors.

With Dean's firm instruction, Castiel hadn't gone out, he hadn't spoken to most anybody and was starting to lose his freaking mind. He'd played with himself more times than he could count and was about to do it again, he feared that if Dean didn't come soon he'd jerk himself to death.

As Cas' fingers found the base of cock, hardening slowly from the anticipated touch. He slid his hand up the shaft, feeling himself up and stroking the tip with his thumb. He slowly circled his foreskin, massaging it and flinching lightly as he grazed a nerve. He moaned, pleased by his own touch.

Fingers experimenting and exploring, Cas found himself close to orgasm just as the phone Dean had given him started to ring. He didn't hesitate to pick up; of course he had no intentions of stopping his actions. "Hello?" He gasped; one hand holding the phone while his other busily stroked and squeezed his cock.

"Hey…" Dean paused for a second, listening to the groans and quick breaths. "You okay? You sound…"

"I'm good." Cas whined a little as he neared the edge but his body refused to fall over, "Just –ah! Oohhh…" He moaned and thrust his hips into his hand as his come dripped hot and slick down his hand, sliding up to his wrist.

Dean was silent; his face flushing red as he could only picture what was happening on the other line, "You _are_ alone, right?" He managed to ask after several moments and Castiel's breathing started to slow.

Cas sighed happily and snuggled back down into the sheets, his mouth turned slightly up into a smile. "Yeah," he muttered almost incoherently. "For now, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're calling because you're coming to see me, right?" Cas wiped his hand on the bed sheet after licking most of the excess from his fingers.

Dean glanced over at his passenger, Sam snoring lightly with his head rolled to one side. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring Sam to meet you. He knows you so…" Dean wasn't sure what he was trying to say really, all he knew was that he didn't want Sam to freak out on him for a) not telling him that Cas was back sooner, and b) being gay (and not telling him).

"I'll play nice." Cas murmured through a pout, "So when will you be here?"

"Soon, put on the clothes I gave you. I know you don't like wearing them with me around but you have to for Sam, alright?"

"Don't act like you don't want to see me naked again." Cas purred into his phone, smiling lustfully.

"I do," Dean blushed again, glancing over at Sam once more, still hearing his snores. "But Sam wouldn't appreciate it."

"Of course," Cas climbed out of the bed and reached for the discarded clothing. "Whatever you say."

Dean sighed and hung up; glancing at Sam one more time, "Wake up, Sammy!"

He stirred and glared at his brother, "What?"

"We're off to Wyoming." Dean said as cheerily as he could.

"Again? Dean I think that state's seen too much of us, literally. There's nothing left to hunt." Sam grumbled angrily.

"Not hunting this time, you have to see someone." Dean's expression grew solemner as he stared out at the road, "Cas is back."

"What!" Sam sat upright, "No way, when? Where is he?"

"He's been back for a few months… He's been in the same place I keep driving through." Dean knew it wouldn't make any sense to Sam, not until he really saw what was going on. Of course, he also knew that Sam wouldn't take vague answers without a fight.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Why didn't he come see me?"

"Because he doesn't remember anything." Dean looked at Sam then back at the highway. "He knew me, barely. He said 'who's Sam' when I said how glad you'd be to see him. Cas isn't the same person as he was, I didn't know how to tell you…"

"But he wanted to see you?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, he remembers me… Well he remembers how he felt about me. That's all he knows, really. He has phantom feelings but no memories to explain them. I didn't want to make you think you weren't as important to him and I'd tell you once his memories came back. They haven't yet." Dean tried to explain himself without mentioning the other key point; that he continuously went there to fuck his angel's brains out.

Sam shook his head, "Well let's at least get him out of that town, he must be feeling neglected…"

Dean blushed a little, remembering Castiel's moaning over the phone. "He's entertaining himself well enough, I think."

Soon enough the door to the motel opened. Cas looked up from his bed and crawled to the edge, "Dean?" He squeaked excitedly, on all fours and staring at doorway. "Dean you're here!" He swung his legs over and leapt across the room, making it into Dean's arms and planting a solid, passionate kiss on his lips.

Sam's expression could only be described as 'utterly shocked' as he watched his old friend fervently make out with his older brother. "Uh…." He stifled a short laugh and ran his hand up through his hair. "Dean?"

"Mm?" Dean looked up, or at least attempted to. Cas wasn't giving up his control of Dean's mouth, tongue slipping back in to keep the hunter from speak properly. Dean pushed Cas back and placed his hands firmly on the angel's shoulders, "Cas, best behavior." He reminded, his tone scolding.

Castiel leaned back and pouted, his eyes watery. "Awe," he glanced at Sam and bowed a little, "Hello." He looked up at Dean with an innocent smile, "Better? Can we do it now?"

"Better, but no." Dean turned pushed Cas to arms length; only now noticing the angel wore his coat and the longer button-up shirt but nothing else. Staring for a second he looked up at Cas' smiling face, "Didn't I tell you to put clothes on?"

"I know, but I kinda…" Cas blushed and looked over at the bed and the pile of cloth beside it, "I didn't take them off once and they're dirty so I left them on the floor."

Sam was speechless, he could only stand wide-eyed.

Dean dragged Cas to a separate room, an embarrassed blush burning his cheeks. "This way." He demanded. Cas stumbled behind him until they entered the bathroom where he was pressed against a wall.

"Dean?" He whispered softly, "What are you doing?"

"Cas, I l-lo…" Dean shook his head, "I need you to…" He looked his angel up and down, catching a small glimpse of the tip of Cas' cock beneath the button-up. Castiel was attractive, unbelievably so and it was surprising to Dean. He'd never considered the 'angel of the lord' in that way, not before the apocalypse, not during and not after. But once he'd lost Cas it all changed, he missed what he'd lost, he needed his angel and he didn't know how hard it'd be without him.

Dean growled and punched the wall next to Castiel, "Damn it!" he shouted and took a firm hold of his angel, lifting him up against the wall.

"Dean!" Cas' eyes widened as he gasped startled. He felt strong hands come around him, one slipping below him to support his ass as he was lifted from the floor. He was about to speak again when Dean's fingers penetrated him just as suddenly and without lubrication. Two to start with, finger fucking him hard and fast. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open as he whimpered from the pain. "Ah! Dean… Slower, too fast Dean…"

Dean pulled his fingers out and swiftly undid his own pants, removing his cock from the tense, constricting fabric of his jeans. Cas looked down with red tinted cheeks but couldn't quite see what Dean was up to. He didn't need to see, however, to be able to feel it. Without any easing into it, Dean slammed inside Cas' ass with as much force as he could from the angle he was at. Cas cried out and pressed his head into Dean's shoulder.

"Dean!" He cried again as Dean lifted him higher and dropped him down for another slam into his prostate. "Slow down, it's too much." He whimpered, trembling.

"Who are you?" Dean growled low, pushing Cas down and forcing into him deeper.

"Castiel," the angel whined pathetically.

"Who is Castiel?" Dean snarled again, his hands firmly holding Cas in place while the poor angel's fingers dug deep into his back.

"I am-"

"No! Who is he!" Dean demanded, slamming Cas into the wall again and pinning him there.

"Dean you're hurting me…" Cas breathed with a heavy chest, a sting in his eyes as salty tears ran down his cheeks. "Dean stop."

"Who" Dean spoke deliberately, lifting Cas' chin with a free hand, "is Castiel?"

"I don't know what you're asking me!" Cas sobbed just before Dean pulled out of him, "Thank y-" his grateful words were cut short abruptly when Dean turned him around and pinned him again. Cas shivered from the cold of the wall on his chest and the thought of what Dean was about to continue to do. "Dean, please…" he glanced over his shoulder to see the anguished look in his lover's face.

Dean slammed into Cas again, this time not pausing to speak. He bent Castiel over and forced him to brace himself. Dean groaned as he felt Cas' unrelenting body start to give a little, "Don't you dare crumple on me." He growled.

Cas sobbed and gripped the side of the tub to help hold him up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Dean slowed to a stop, buried deep inside his angel he leaned forward to Cas' ear. "I'm doing it because I love Castiel, I miss him and I need him."

"I'm Cas-"

"You're not; you look like him, you sound like him, but you don't act like him or have the memories that he does." Dean whispered solemnly, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Cas'. "Cas, come back to me."

Cas slipped to his knees, Dean following but not dismounting him. They remained that way for a few minutes, Castiel on his hands and knees with Dean lying over top of him. "Dean." Cas' tone had shifted from before, he sounded sad. "I'm… so sorry."

Dean lifted his head, "Cas?"

The angel turned to face Dean, tears still trailing down his jaw and dripping to the floor. "How can you love me?"

Dean's expression softened, his eyes watering, "Cas, it's you… How could I not?"

Castiel shivered and looked down at his hands, spread apart and scrunched in the shaggy carpet of the motel's bathroom mats. "After everything I've done to you, the lying and betraying… I couldn't face you."

"So you cut yourself away?" Dean frowned, slowly pulling out of Cas' undoubtedly sore ass. "Cas, you ended up with me anyway."

"I didn't foresee the angels taking me back after that, I thought for sure I'd be killed once found so I… I couldn't –"

"I know, Cas. You don't have to hide anymore." Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and held him close, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Cas buried his face against Dean's chest, curling his bare legs in and tugging his trench coat over them. "Thank you, Dean."

**Author's Note****:**

**Okay that's that. I didn't intend for this to be a long one so there ya go :) A request from a fan. If anyone else has any kinks they'd like explored, I'm taking more requests (though school starts again in 2 days so we'll see how far I can get XD)**


End file.
